That One Hive Mind Experience
by Englandsgirl1818
Summary: It's a rather dark hive mind fanfiction, what more can you want. Tarsus IV mentions later on. Genocide mentions later on. Abuse mentions later on. Warning you now, this is gonna get dark.


**This is going to be really crappy until we get to Jim so please bear with me as I try to characterize several characters that I don't know a lot about despite looking them up.**

**I own nothing!**

Jim stared, not really sure just what it was he was seeing. They had been told that the beings on this planet had a sort of hive mind, but he hadn't expected something like this.

Everywhere around them, there were groups, all huddled together and moving as one being. What stood out the most was that they weren't all just one species, there were more than he could even start counting. Klingons, Vulcans, Orion's, Humans, and many many others.

One such group, consisting of mostly natives, though there was a human man and an Orion woman as well, came up to greet them.

"Welcome, honoured travelers, how may the Cuetesa help you today?" They asked in unison, all bowing at once. They then noticed the Star Fleet uniforms.

"Of course, Star Fleet. We thank you for coming so quickly. The Cuetesa are most grateful for your assistance. If you would follow us?" The group asked.

Jim looked to Spock and McCoy before nodding.

"Lead on," He says.

They are quickly lead to a large building in the capital city.

-  
Government Building, Cuetesa Home world, Capital City, Late Afternoon.

"Welcome, honored guests, to the Cuetesa's government building, where our leaders holds all our political sessions." Says they're guides, in unison again as they finish their tour.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Kirk says, smiling.

"It is no trouble, Captain Kirk, the Cuetesa are honored to have the Star Fleet flagship in our orbit. Now, if you will follow us, we can get down to business." The group replies.

The group of Cuetesa soon lead them into a large stone chamber with a huge mural taking up the back wall. In front of the mural is the largest group of natives that they've seen yet, at least 30 strong with numerous different species sprinkled in.

"Thank you for coming, crew of the starship Enterprise. We have a proposition for you..." The massive group of Cuetesa says in unison.

"We of the Cuetesa are known in this quadrant and others as a 'backwards society', due to our acceptance of all species into ourselves... We are of the belief that with Star Fleet's help we can get away from this title. Will you help us with this effort?" The Cuetesa ask, seemingly genuine.

The crew of the starship Enterprise, quickly excuses themselves to converse.

"They called us all the way down here to help with a meaningless title?!" Bones explodes when the crew is alone.

"It would seem so, yes." Spock replies.

"Oh come on, they haven't even asked us to do anything yet." Kirk ways, before continuing. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Bones smacks him over the head for tempting fate.

Eventually, the group of 6 manages to come to an agreement.

-

Several hours later the crew get ready for their hive mind experience.

They each prick a finger, or slice an arm, very shallowly, in Spock's case, and allow the blood to fall into the large stone circle on the floor.

Jim can tell that Bones wants to say something about all this being unsanitary and unsanctioned and every other un-word he can think of.

Jim also notices that Spock looks uncomfortable at the idea of pricking his finger so he suggests slicing his arm instead. It's probably just his imagination, but Spock seems just a little bit greatful.

Jim shakes his head to clear his thoughts. It was time for whatever ritual the Cuetesa had had them prepare for.

They hear chanting from the other room, when he notices Chekov collapse.

Sulu falls after that, then Uhura, followed by Bones, and then Spock.

He's the last one standing. The chanting gets louder, pulling at him, telling him to let himself fall, like the others had. Eventually, he does.

-

'It looks like space,' is the first thing he thinks as he returns to consciousness.

And indeed, it does. The varying shades of black that make up space, along with millions of stars and even several planets.

'Indeed, Captain.' He hears, in response to his thought, and he knows instinctively that it's Spock replying to his thought.

'Spock, is everyone else here too?' He asks, unsure if the first time was just a fluke.

'Yes, Captain, the others are here as well, they are simply not as used to the idea of what is essentially a multi way meld. They require help forging the bridges between our various minds.'

'Okay,' He thinks back, "How about I help Bones and Chekov while you help Uhura and Sulu?'

'Of course, Captain.' Spock replies.

'Spock, you're in my head, I think you can call me Jim.' He says, feeling Spock going towards where he could sense Uhura.

-

Jim turns towards where he senses Bones and Pavel and decides to start with Bones.

He begins moving towards where he senses Bones is. Eventually, he finds the half finished bridge between their minds. He idly wonders if Bones can feel him because of their closeness.

'Hey, Bones!' He calls out.

'Jim?' Bones calls back.

'Yeah! Follow the sound of my voice so we can get this thing started.' Jim replies.

'Okay, kid, whatever you say.' Bones says.

Eventually, the two manage to meet in the middle.

'Hey Bones, how you doing?' Jim asks.

'Just fine, kid, just fine. You? I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to get into trouble in your own head.' Bones replies, slapping him on the back.

'Somehow, neither would I, but I managed to get here okay, no injuries or anything.' Jim says in reply, before blinking in surprise, as he hadn't meant to say that first part out loud.

Bones looks surprised at Jim's answer, but doesn't say anything else.

'Now, we need to go find Chekov and meet back up with everyone else.' Jim says, before explaining to Bones how he and Spock had melded before so there was already a completed pathway between the two.

'Why have you melded before? Actually, never mind, I don't think I want to know.' Bones says.

'It wasn't anything like that!' Jim protested. 'We were-'

'I already said I don't want to know.' Bones interrupts.

-  
-Several minutes later-

'Keptain((That is literally the only part of his accent that I'm going to write)), Dr. McCoy! It is good to see you!' Chekov yells, as the three meet up.

'Nice to see you too, Chekov.'Jim says, smiling at his young navigator.

'Yeah, yeah, kid, let's just get this whole thing over with.' McCoy replies as he checks him over for injuries.

"I'm fine Dr. McCoy, no injuries or anything." Chekov says, smiling slightly.

-  
-Several minutes of walking later-

'Spock!' Jim calls out, feeling the others getting closer.

'Captain,' Spock says back. 'You have gathered the others as well, good.'

'Call me Jim, Spock. That goes for all of you, we're in each others heads, I think you can call me by my first name.' Jim says, addressing everyone at the same time.

'Of course Kep- I mean, Jim.' Chekov says immediately.

'Sure thing, Jim.' Sulu says.

Bones just raises an eyebrow.

Spock also raises an eyebrow but for a completely different reason.

Uhura merely smiles at him, before saying 'Certainly Jim.'

Jim smiles, and as everyone stops talking they notice they're surroundings begin to change.

There is ground under their feet, people walking through them, and it begins to snow.

They notice two young children walking across the street, both with bright red hair, talking back and forth in Russian.

The girl is taller than the younger boy, holding his hand as they cross the road.

A scream is heard as a truck barrels down the road, gaining speed.

The two children freeze in fear as the truck gets closer and closer, only for the girl to push the little boy out of the way, pushing him back towards the sidewalk. They all felt the spike of pain lance through the young child's head as he hit the sidewalk.

They do not see the crash, everything going black, but they hear it. The sound of twisting metal, screams, and the sickening thump of a small body hitting the ground.

'That was my first memory.' Chekov says after several seconds of silence. 'My sister pushing me out of the way. She's still in a coma."

"You have my condolences, Ensign." Spock says.

"Thank you, Commander." Chekov says, sniffling slightly.

Nobody else knew what to say, so the next memory played.

They were in a hospital from what they could tell.

The two hospital beds in the middle of the room took up most of the space. Various machines monitoring different things leading to the two young children on the beds.

There was a short time lapse, with the young Chekov waking up and slowly healing until the second bed was removed from the room and Chekov was released.

They see the girl often over the next several memories, which are essentially just visits from his entire family to the same hospital again and again.

Slowly, the number of visits begins to drop, going from every day to six days a week to even less.

Eventually, the visits dwindle down to once every few months with only Chekov going anymore.

At every visit, Chekov tells his sister everything that's been going on for the last few months, up to and including any fighting their parents have been trying to keep away from him.

He tells her how school is to easy, especially math and science.

He tells her why he wants to join Star Fleet, to see the universe.

Eventually, he tells her that he's going away, to Star Fleet academy, despite how young he is.

The memories change then, now they show Chekov in his classes at Star Fleet.

They show him being bullied by several of the upperclassmen for being smarter than them.

Then they show something different, they show two different upperclassmen defending him from the others.

It turns out that the upperclassmen defending him were Jim and Hikaru.

Jim can't help but feel guilty about how long it took him to notice that Chekov was being bullied.

'I'm sorry it took me so long to notice, Chekov.' He says.

'Nonsense, Keptain, you did all you could, and you do your best to ensure there is no bullying on the Enterprise. That is more than most captain's can say.' Chekov says right back.

'And call me Pavel, everyone.' He says a moment later. 'That's what my family calls me, and we are family, so...'

Jim smiles and says 'Of course Pavel.'

 **That's a wrap everybody, thanks for reading! Please review so I know what to change in the next chapter! I love you all, bye!**


End file.
